The Gift
by Cyndi
Summary: Godzilla pisses Shezilla off and an unlikely source helps him make it up to her.


Notes: This is another free writing exercise. It's intended to be a slightly absurd little Godzilla/Shezilla ficlet. I figured it's time I write a humorous story for once, so here it is! _And if you HATE romantic fics, get out now or the mush will kill you_ :p Now, for the two of you that are still here reading this, the "dialogue" in italics isn't really words, it's Godzilla and Shezilla's various roars, growls and grunts translated _into_ words. If this were a movie the translations would appear as subtitles. Trust me, it's funnier if you can understand what's being said.

**Story summary: Godzilla pisses Shezilla off and an unlikely source helps him make it up to her.**

**Story soundtrack: _Hard To Say I'm Sorry_ by Chicago.**

**Time from start to completion: 2 hours**

o

**The Gift**

o

It was just after sunset when Shezilla dipped beneath the crimson ocean waves. Her granite gray form cut gracefully through the water. Earlier that day, she buried a dozen reactor core fuel rods in the underwater coral reef. She did this so she didn't have to venture far from the tiny island her and her mate claimed as "home".

Shezilla blinked her gold eyes. She lifted one piece of coral and dug her long claws in the soft sand, releasing dust clouds in the water. Where were those rods? They were there this afternoon! She swore she buried them under the big piece of white coral that stuck up higher than the rest. She let herself sink all the way to the ocean floor to look.

The fuel rods were gone!

Shezilla's eyes narrowed and her lips pulled away from her jagged teeth. _He_ took them. This wasn't the first time, but it was becoming an irritating habit and she'd had enough of it. Turning to shore with a growl, Shezilla prepared to teach her mate a lesson.

o

Godzilla awoke and bared his teeth in a gaping yawn. Then he stretched, shaking himself like a sleepy bear before rising to his full height. He towered over the lush, green jungle. His mate's scent told him she was nearby. He quickly licked the side of his hand and passed it down his snout. He did it again, this time brushing his hand against the sides of his head. Godzilla didn't usually worry about grooming himself. He just liked to look nice for his beloved.

He gave himself one last shake. Her footsteps came closer and he turned to face her. She did _not_ look happy. She stared at him through narrowed eyes like twin suns.

Godzilla gulped. His mate was mad!

_"My love?"_ he clicked his teeth, _"What is wrong?"_

Shezilla's tail thumped on the ground. Thud, thud, thud. She answered, _"I think you know the answer to that."_

_"I do?"_

_"Don't play innocent with me!"_ she snapped, coming closer. Her feet smashed trees flat into the dirt. _"You ate my dinner!"_

_"That was yours?"_ Godzilla's eyes widened. He started to step back when she moved forward.

Shezilla reared back and bellowed, her trumpet like howl echoing off the nearby cliff. _"Yes! I was saving it so I wouldn't have to go all the way back to that boxy place to get more! Now I have to anyway!"_ she threw her hands up in the air, snarling, _"Thanks a lot, you hog!"_

_"Wait, wait...I didn't know that was the last of it,"_ Godzilla began lamely.

_"Oh, please!"_ she growled at him again. _"You...you opportunist!"_

_"Now wait just a - "_

Shezilla punched him in the nose. Godzilla staggered back, grabbing his muzzle. He stared wide-eyed and quickly covered his head when she began to pummel him. _"You pig! I find us a nice home, I dig out a cave and I watch over you...and how do you repay me?"_

Godzilla lowered his hands, _"...I love you?"_

She uppercutted his unprotected jaw. _"YOU ATE MY SHARE OF OUR FOOD! You...you blockhead!"_

Screeching, Godzilla toppled backwards. She'd moved so fast that he just saw her arm coming up and BAM! He wasn't sure if the stars he saw were real or from her punch. She sure hit hard! Sore, Godzilla dragged himself back to his feet. He gazed sadly at his angry mate. _"I'm sorry."_

She snorted and turned away. Her tail slapped into his head, knocking him down _again. "I'm going to get more."_

_"No, I should go."_ Godzilla pushed himself up onto his elbows. He was a tad cross-eyed.

_"You might forget and eat it all before you get back,"_ Shezilla said mockingly.

_"You look gorgeous when you get mad."_

She huffed and thumped him once more with her tail as she stomped off towards the sea. Godzilla just kind of watched her go. He slowly stood, remorseful. He really didn't know those were the last rods...maybe he should have asked before he consumed them. What if she decided to punch him again when she came back? He had to do something to make her happy again, and fast!

But what?

Godzilla sank to sit on his tail, his head hanging low. His golden-brown eyes sparkled. Two little tears trickled down his snout. He hated it when he upset his beloved mate like this.

_"How can I make her happy again?"_ he sighed to himself, paying no mind to the sudden breeze stirring the trees. The greenery swished violently around his legs. Suddenly, the air smelled like flowers and pine.

A melodic voice entered his mind, _You don't know how to apologize to a female, do you? _Then a soft chuckle, _Oh, dear, you poor thing._

Startled, Godzilla jumped to his feet. _Now_ he was aware of the repeated wind gusts. He narrowed his eyes and looked up. A delicate shape hovered against the rising moon on diaphanous wings of orange, gold, black and red. Glowing sapphire eyes regarded him with an ageless wisdom.

Godzilla growled again when Mothra descended to land on the nearby cliff. She chirped and folded her majestic wings neatly across her back.

_"I didn't invite you here!"_ he roared. His tail lashed back and forth, stirring the trees. _"You picked a fine time to start a fight, you know."_

_I didn't come to start a battle._ Mothra tilted her head slightly and lifted her antennae like eyebrows. Once again amusement tinkled into her tone, _I came to help you end one._

_"So you saw everything?"_

_Yes._

Godzilla snorted again. He rudely turned his back on Mothra. _"I'll just tell her I'm sorry when she comes back."_

Again, Mothra giggled at him, shaking her head. _You are so stubborn._

_"Oh, well how would YOU know how to appease an angry female? Huh?"_ Godzilla rounded on her. _"Well, mistress Know It All...let's hear it!"_

Was it possible for a giant moth to look offended? Mothra's wings unfurled and lifted. She squeaked sharply at Godzilla, gently berating him. _I happen to be a female myself! _her wings softly lowered again, almost glowing in the moonlight. _Now, do you want my help or not?_

Ooh, this made Godzilla's blood boil! _"What will I owe you after this?"_

_Nothing._

The anger melted from his expression. Mothra wanted to help him just for the sake of helping him? He found that strange when every other time they met, they fought. What would she gain from this? Did she have hidden motives behind her kindness? He searched her faceted blue eyes and found only gentleness gazing back at him.

_"Very well."_ he let his shoulders sag. What did he have to lose?

_All right then. Wait here. I will be right back._ Mothra's wings began to flap. Clouds of dust blew off the cliff top as she lifted off into the night sky and flew over the mountains. Godzilla watched her, blinking when the dust of her takeoff wafted across his face.

And Godzilla waited. The horizon grew darker. The moon climbed higher. The tide went out. Godzilla paced the shore with a stricken expression on his charcoal gray face. He looked like his world was crashing down around him. Every so often he paused to watch the mountains.

Just when Godzilla thought Mothra would never return, he saw her glistening eyes appear like stars in the sky. Her legs were clamped around a chain of flowers. Dangling from the chain was an enormous oyster. _Grasp the shell._ When he did so, she rose up and the flower chain vanished into thin air. The oyster was so large that Godzilla had to hold it in both hands.

_"What is it?"_

_Look inside._ Mothra said, settling again on the cliff top. _Open it, don't break it._

Godzilla sighed at how stupid this all seemed. But he carefully opened the two shells and blinked. Points of light flickered off his face and eyes. It was the second most beautiful thing he had ever seen...Shezilla being the first, of course. He looked up, wide-eyed. _"And this will make her happy again?"_

_Yes, it is a gift from the heart of the Earth, and it will melt your love's heart for sure._ Mothra nodded. Somehow, she seemed to smile. She crawled closer to Godzilla and began, _Now, here is what you have to do when she returns..._

o

Dawn's first light cast a thousand sparkles across the choppy ocean. Shezilla's silvery dorsal plates poked above the waves and surged towards the island. She had just finished burying the fuel rods she didn't eat under a coral reef. Being away let Shezilla think about what she said to Godzilla in her anguish. She knew she hurt his feelings and she regretted it. Besides, _he_ took _her_ in! She had no right to roar at him like that!

Shezilla sighed sadly. He was probably mad at her. She was quite surprised, however, to surface and find him waiting for her on the beach. He did not look mad at all, in fact, his eyes lit up at the sight of her. His claws were clutched gently around something large.

_"My love!"_ Shezilla called out softly. She waded onto the beach, the water running off her pitted hide in rivulets that sparkled in the rising sun.

_"I've been waiting for you."_ Godzilla smiled over at her. Shezilla loved his shy little smile because it just made him seem more handsome. He went on, _"I know I upset you earlier - "_

_"I was wrong to scream at you."_

_"No,"_ Godzilla said, _"I was rude to take your food without asking."_ Then, just like Mothra told him to, he slowly lowered himself to one knee. He opened the oyster shell towards her and propped it against his chest while looking straight into her golden eyes, _"I'm sorry. Please accept this as an apology."_

Shezilla's eyes widened and glowed. She clasped her hands over her chest to calm her pounding heart. It was _that_ beautiful. _"My love...it's...it's...stunning!"_ she reached one hand into the open oyster. Godzilla watched her pick up the gift inside. The ten foot tall diamond looked like a twinkling star resting on her palm. A gem worth billions, it jutted straight up from a piece of black rock.

Shezilla watched Godzilla put the shell down and interlock his fingers with her free hand.

_"Am I forgiven?"_ he purred.

Shezilla leaned forward and brushed her cheek against his neck. _"Yes..."_ she nuzzled his face, smiling when his tongue brushed the ticklish spot behind her ear. _"Thank you...and I'm sorry too."_

_"It's all right now."_ Godzilla licked her cheek, drawing her to his chest. She was back in his arms...and that made him so happy. _"I love you."_

She giggled against his chin. The diamond in her hand twinkled like a rainbow beacon. _"I love you, too."_

...and high above them, Mothra smiled.

o Owari o


End file.
